The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. Most homes, office buildings, stores, etc. are equipped with one or more smoke detectors. In the event of a fire, the smoke detectors are configured to detect smoke and sound an alarm. The alarm, which is generally a series of loud beeps or buzzes, is intended to alert individuals of the fire such that the individuals can evacuate the building. Unfortunately, with the use of smoke detectors, there are still many casualties every year caused by building fires and other hazardous conditions.